stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Libertaans Leger
Ik ben voor de afschaffing van het Libertaans Leger. Defensie hebben wij niet nodig. 16 mei 2007 13:16 (UTC) :Wegen en treinsporen eigenlijk ook niet, maar het is gewoon voor de show hé. Alles moet een beetje 'echt' lijken. 16 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::Weet ik wel, maar ik ben principieel (en in Libertas draait het 'em toch om principes he) tegen oorlog, leger en zelfs ceremoniele legers. 16 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) :::Zelfs tegen ceremoniele legers!?! 16 mei 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::Ja, eigenlijk toch wel. Het heeft belachelijk weinig nut. Al is het mss wel een leuke hobby voor fanaten :) 16 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::::Het enige dat je nodig hebt is een politiemacht en een presidentieel beveiligings orgaan. Moriad 2 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Zal ik een wapenfabriek maken voor ons leger? verder bedenk ik dan ook wel fictieve wapens.Bob I 25 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::::::Neen, Geen fictieve wapens! We zijn wel een fictief land, maar we doen alsof we bestaan. 25 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::::::en alleen bestaande wapens?Bob I 26 jun 2007 15:24 (UTC) ::::::::OK, vind ik goed, een legervrij Libertas, maar hoe moet het dan wanneer men ons onze vrijheid wil afnemen? Wat doen we dan ? 20px Aesopus 26 jun 2007 16:25 (UTC) hun land platbombarderen.Bob I 27 jun 2007 11:56 (UTC) :Ik vindt dan wel dat we gewone wapens moeten laten 'showen'. Anders klopt het niet, Romeins leger terwijl Libertas gsm-operators, spoorwegen, enz... heeft. (Ook grappig zal zijn, Libertaanse Luchtmacht, Marine, Landmacht) :D --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 10:42 (UTC) ::Misschien moeten we de dienstplicht invoeren?Bob I 1 jul 2007 10:49 (UTC) ::: En daarna komt in de DailyWiki te staan dat we naar Uzigan moeten. --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::::Uzigan? oh Uruzgan, lekker toch beetje op de taliban schieten.Bob I 1 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) Minister van Defensie Wanneer het leger ook echt gecreëerd gaat worden is het misschien handig om een Minister van Defensie te hebben. Ikzelf zou deze taak wel op mij willen nemen en het leger uitbouwen tot een serieuze defensieve organisatie. Maar hoe dan ook heb ik wel interesse om het leger te fixen.. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Echt een nieuwkomertje jij he :P. Op meerdere plaatsen staat dat de president automatisch minister van defensie is. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Oke, op de deze pagina staat enkel dat hij het hoofd van het leger is, in verschrikkelijk veel landen is dat de president, maar toch hebben de landen een minister van defensie. Dit omdat dat de regelneef is, niet de baas ;). Vandaar dat ik de fout had gemaakt en dacht dat het hier ook op deze manier geregeld zou zijn... Maar belangrijkste punt was dat ik het leger wel wou fixen, op dit moment is het namelijk een best slecht gebeuren zoals ik het zie --Moriad 2 jul 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Ik zou gewoon je gang gaan als ik jou was, er is al twee maanden niets meer gebeurd met dit artikel. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:27 (UTC) Leger weg? Ik krijg de laatste tijd veel kritiek op het leger. Wel mensen jullie willen in de NAVO, wat heb je daarvoor nodig??? Juist, een leger! Dus hou het defensieve/cermoniele leger ;-) Pacifist of geen pacifist het leger is noodzakelijk. 3 jul 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Jamaar er zijn honderden mensen samengekomen in de stad om te protesteren! 3 jul 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::Dus die mensen willen niet in de NAVO? 3 jul 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::Ja of nee, dat weet ik niet, maar ze willen zelf geen leger. 3 jul 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. is het protest in de Vredeswijk? ;) Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::::Geen leger Geen NAVO. Je kan er hele verhalen over houden, maar dat is gewoon de waarheid. Dus of een leger en bij de NAVO of geen leger en geen NAVO --Moriad 3 jul 2007 20:58 (UTC) ::::::Pech voor ze, elk land heeft een leger nodig, Libertas dus ook.Bob I 4 jul 2007 11:37 (UTC) :::::::Volgensmij is bijna iedereen hier voor een leger, dus.. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 11:41 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, ik ook. Voor Libertas is ook een leger nodig. --Dmitri 4 jul 2007 14:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ben ook voor. Ik denk dat alleen Dimitri tegen is, samen met zijn aanhangers, LOL 4 jul 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::::::::::Hier zijn stemmingen voor.Bob I 4 jul 2007 15:06 (UTC) :::::::::::Geen stemming nodig. 't Lijkt wel dat Dimitri tot de NAVO wil toetreden, maar dan zonder leger.. zijn we een uitzonderng? :P. Een leger betekent niets, alleen meer zekerheid (defensief). Er komen trouwens ook meer banen bij. Alexandru hr. 4 jul 2007 15:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Als je in de NAVO wilt moet je een aantal soldaten kunnen leveren. 4 jul 2007 16:04 (UTC) :Kijk; ik leg mij hier bij neer hoor. Als de meerderheid, die mij tenslotte verkozen heeft, voor een leger is, dan is er een leger hé. No prob. 5 jul 2007 12:45 (UTC) Misverstand Ik denk dat er een misverstand bestaat mbt het leger. Ik schreef dat het gebaseerd is op het Romeinse Leger. Sommige trokken hieruit de conclusie dat we met primitieve wapens vochten. Bij deze: WAAR HALEN JULLIE HET?! Het libertaans Leger is één van de modernste legers ter wereld. Dat het gebaseerd is op het Romeins Leger is dat divisies legioenen genoemd worden en soldaten legionairs. Dit door de Romeinse invloeden in het verleden. "Savvy?" 10 jul 2007 15:07 (UTC) :Het plaatje zegt iets anders.. een soldaat in moderne kleding met een schild.. daar halen we dat natuurlijk vandaan :P --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Alexandru!!!! 10 jul 2007 15:30 (UTC) ::Haha, dat had ik voor de grap gedaan, ergens in mei :P. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::Ruben, je moet eens op Libertaans Leger/nieuw kijken en meehelpen, ik ben het iets 'professioneler' aan het maken --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:42 (UTC) Gevechtsvliegtuigen, boten Hey, ik kan je enkele gevechtsvliegtuigen leveren met m'n bedrijf 11th. Engineering Neem eens een kijkje 2 aug 2007 15:58 (UTC) Commandant der Strijdkrachten? Wie is de Commandant der Strijdkrachten van Libertas? De Peter van Uhm of August Van Daele van ons leger? Als er nog niemand is, meld ik me bij deze aan... Sustructu 24 mei 2008 21:21 (UTC) :Wel, ga je gang! :) 25 mei 2008 11:51 (UTC) ::Ik wacht nog even op goefdkeuring van de president ;) Sustructu 25 mei 2008 12:40 (UTC) :::Niet nodig, regering is ontbonden en we gaan nieuwe verkiezingen houden. Wijzig nu snel alles nu t nog kan! :P 25 mei 2008 12:41 (UTC) ::::Mijn (die van de vicepresident dus) heb je alvast :-) Tenzij mijn president me tegen zou spreken, natuurlijk. :) 25 mei 2008 14:28 (UTC) :::::Uiteraard ook mijn goedkeuring :) 25 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::::::Bij deze heb ik het toegevoegd! Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) Basis? Volgens mij hebben we nog geen legerbasis :S --> genoeg lege eilanden voor de kust ;-) 26 mei 2008 14:25 (UTC) :zie Libertaans_Leger#Ligging... Er wordt niet duidelijk vermeld waar deze kazernes precies liggen maar ze zijn er wel ;-) Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::Aha, 't moet een beetje geheim blijven dus :p 26 mei 2008 14:45 (UTC) :::Precies, deze bases zijn geheim voor het geval spionnen even willen komen buurten... *trekt mysterieuze blik* Sustructu 26 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::::Haha :D 't Is hoe je 't ziet. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:51 (UTC) Greenday?? Kom jonges! Snel de VS de oorlog verklaren, dan kunnen we Greenday uitzenden! :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:09 (UTC) : Landverrader! Executeren, die OostWest! Zomaar je toekomstige president naar de knoppen laten schieten... :( 27 apr 2009 13:11 (UTC) ::Toekomstige president? Ehm, S8, Mark staat nu voor he :P 27 apr 2009 13:13 (UTC) :::Damn, dan moet ik ook nog sokpoppen gaan maken 9_9 . Anyway, waarom wil OWTB anders een groene dag naar een ander land uitzenden.... 27 apr 2009 13:20 (UTC) :::Dan maak ik ook sokpopjes ^^ 27 apr 2009 13:26 (UTC) ::::Zodat we kolonies krijgen natuurlijk :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 13:22 (UTC) ::::Ahja, tuurlijk OWTB :p 27 apr 2009 13:26 (UTC) ::::::::*Snik* Ik heb me al meer ingezet voor libertas hoor *snik* *cry Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::::::Ahja, nu hij toch huilt merkt hij niks: we zetten hem in een doos en vliegen die naar Obamski, okee? Met waarschuwing dat het een raket is :D 27 apr 2009 14:52 (UTC) :::::::*kickt Tahrim in de sloot Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::Benzinesloot* Steekt de sloot aan. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::::::*klapt; geniaal! Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Mensen, jullie weten dat ik al een eind weg ben gezwommen? @greenday2: dat bedoel ik dus met die grapjes he.. 27 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::::*wijst; OWTB heeft het gedaan! :o Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Jij kickte me in de sloot -.- *klimt op trapje omhoog* 27 apr 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::OWTB stak de bezine aan *snik* Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::M'n sigaret viel er prongeluk in :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Foei! en jij bent lid van Stop Roken!? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik rook toch ook niet? Ik had alleen maar 'n sigaret in m'n hand.. --`OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ging je ze opeten dan? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, in de sloot gooie... --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan is het niet per ongeluk. Btw, je bent over je eigen rollback gestruikeld xD 27 apr 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::::::::::Een auto reej me omver. Ik zag je net in de sloot ligge dus ik wou het niet meer doen, maar ja.. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::Waarom wou je het dan doen. Het is ook niet per ongeluk dan. 27 apr 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::Omdat het anders milieubelastend zou zijn :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dus niet, per ongeluk. Kan je trouwens op IRC komen? Moet wat vragen (nee, niet Aeres) 27 apr 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Misschien tijd voor een (ludieke?) afbeelding ? Lars Washington 8 jun 2009 14:13 (UTC) Naam Enkele voorstellen: *Krijgsmacht van ~ (naar NL's voorbeeld) *Strijdkrachten van ~ *Leger van ~ *Militaire Organisatie van ~ *Defensie van ~ * ... --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 15:49 (UTC) :Er staan nog vacatures open. Men kan Generaal of Admiraal (of soldaat natuurlijk) worden met toestemming van de president. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 15:50 (UTC) ::Ik verkies iets neutraal en duidelijk: de Verenigde Strijdkrachten van de Libertaanse Republiek (afgekort: VSLR). 8 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) :::Mwah, Leger van Libertas vind ik persoonlijk fijn, simpel en eerlijk gezegd duidelijker klinken. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) ::::Defensie van Libertas vind ik persoonlijk mooi klinken. Lars Washington 8 jun 2009 15:57 (UTC) :::::Ook een goede mogelijkheid idd. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::::::Ik wist niet eens dat ik minister van defensie was :p, maar goed ik wil graag generaal van de luchtmacht worden als jullie het goed vinden 8 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::::::Eerste Minister neemt die taak op zich (ooit besloten ergens). @Luchtmacht: Is goed. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:01 (UTC) Ik vind gendarmerie nogal overbodig... 8 jun 2009 19:02 (UTC) :Het is de Koninklijke Marechaussee van Libertas (weet niet hoe het in België heet). In NL speelt het iig een belangrijke rol... --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:08 (UTC) ::Wij hebben dat niet. 't Is trouwens iets dat je gemakkelijk kan verdelen over de taken van de politie en de strijdkrachten. Mij lijkt het gemakkelijkst dat gewoon niet te doen en de taken te splitsen. 8 jun 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::Echt niet? :( --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:15 (UTC) Kijk: * taken die de politie sowieso aangaan: ** politietaken op Schiphol en andere vliegvelden ** beveiliging en bewaking van De Nederlandsche Bank en begeleiding van geldtransporten van de Nederlandsche Bank ** beveiliging van de ambtswoning van de minister-president ** mobiel toezicht op vreemdelingen ** assisteren van de politie * taken die het leger perfect zelf kan doen: ** bescherming en bewaking van militaire terreinen en transporten ** politietaken binnen de strijdkrachten (fungeren als Nederlandse militaire politie) * niet van toepassing: ** bewaking van de buitengrenzen van het Schengen-gebied NVT ** de veiligheid van de leden en paleizen van het Koninklijk Huis NVT Dan kunnen we die taken beter doorgeven aan de politie en die beter organiseren. 8 jun 2009 19:18 (UTC) :OK, nog even horen hoe de rest erover denkt en dan nemen we een beslissing ;) --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 20:12 (UTC) ::De minister van defensie zegt behouden, ik denk dat een soort elitepolitie nodig voor het beschermen van belangrijke mensen 9 jun 2009 13:55 (UTC) :::De president zegt afschaffen :P Zo'n dienst is overbodig, zoals Dimitri al aangaf. Greenday2 9 jun 2009 13:56 (UTC) Voor welke naam gaan we? Defensie van ~, Leger van ~? --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 13:56 (UTC) :Ik zeg behouden ;) Kijk hoe poep de politie is. --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) We missen nog één ding. De inlichtingendienst (AIVD, CIA, etc). Wie heeft er ideeën? --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) :Waarom afscaffen ?, idd en ik dat Libertaanse inlichtingen dienst (LID) wel een goeie naam is en die il ik wel op zettn :p 9 jun 2009 14:11 (UTC) ::Federal Libertan Organisation, FLO? XD Greenday2 9 jun 2009 14:13 (UTC) :::LID vind ik mooi maar wordt eentonig (alles is Libertaans :P). Je kunt ook Federale Inlichtingendienst doen of Nationale. --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 14:22 (UTC) Ik zeg: * politie uitbreiden en moderniseren (zodat ze de taken van de mare ook dekt) * een inlichtingendienst, bv. Federale Inlichtingendienst * leger: Defensie van Libertas, zoals Lars al aangaf 9 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Met punt twee en drie ben ik het eens met niet omdat ik het (bijna) nergens ter wereld voorkomt dat politie de taken overneemt 9 jun 2009 15:59 (UTC) Basis Eiland Ik heb er niets op tegen dat je een basis bij Skeend plaats, maar had de naam ajb niet ietsjes pakkender gekund? Eiland... Doet me denken aan al die andere Hollandse woorden en namen: klomp, piet, kaas, deur, wim, auw, kut, pot, tas, ei... RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:03 (UTC) : :D Haha :p 't Is waar! 10 jun 2009 14:34 (UTC) ::Mij doet het denken aan een eiland ... --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) :::Waarom heet het eiland? Er zijn zoveel eilanden. RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::::Klopt. Om gwn simpele namen te hebben. Ysselaerdse Basis wordt te lang. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:09 (UTC) :::::Noem het dan Skeender Basis of simpelweg Skeend. RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::::::Maakt het zoveel uit? Het is maar een legerbasis :S. Andere heten "Zuid"... --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:16 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind het gewoon lelijk en ik vind het jammer dat er geen contact is opgenomen met het lokale bestuur of de inwoners van de regio. RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::::::OK, de volgende keer zal ik contact opnemen. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:22 (UTC) :::::::::Ga je nog meer basissen oprichten dan? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 15:23 (UTC) ::::::::::Nee. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Dan is er ook geen volgende keer meer dus ;-) RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik bedoelde iets anders, bijv. als ik een dierentuin of een pretpark in Ysselaerden zou willen oprichten, ik zeg maar wat. ;) --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dat ook :-) Dus het blijft Ailoond? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 15:36 (UTC) Afspraken Tot nu toe zijn wij ze allemaal nagekomen, nu is het jullie beurt om ons te accepteren of op te stappen. --OuWTB 2 jul 2009 15:42 (UTC) :Bucu, als je echt heel per se je basis wilt bouwen: bouw 'm niet bij de bebouwde kom (ik stel Skáll voor) en stop die mobilisering onmiddellijk. Ik denk dat het voor mezelf beter is als ik jullie Nýttfrón maar laat ruïneren. Bezoek Mäöres maar als je me zoekt. --OuWTB 2 jul 2009 16:01 (UTC)